


Sightseeing

by UnknownUncut



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Holoforms (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Optimus Prime decided it was time to let the humans meet the Holoforms. Hopefully things go well.





	Sightseeing

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wanted to try out, hopefully it's good.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy.

Optimus knew that this was a bad idea when the time comes. He been planning on letting the children, along with Fowler, in on an important matter but now he wants to back out of his plans. Luckily, Jack said this mother might not come since she has work to do, so one less person to worry about.

“Bulkhead going to be coming in with them shortly” Ratchet said from his work station. The medic has been on board with the kids knowing, which is a surprise.

“Man this is exciting!” Smokescreen says as he and Bumblebee high-fi. Optimus frown which Smokescreen just rolls his eyes at. “Yes I know that it’s only the main crew but still, it’s pretty exciting.”

“Bulkhead here.” Arcee turns from the monitors, motioning for them to get ready.

Bumblebee quickly transforms follow by Arcee. Ratchet grumbles, complaining that he didn’t get his work finish, but transforms anyways.

“Don’t worry, OP, we’ll make sure they’re informed about what’s going on.” Wheeljack shakes his head as he grabs Smokescreen’s arm, pulling him out of the way of Bulkhead.

Optimus shakes his head just before he transforms as well.

**…**

“Thanks for picking us up Bulkhead but I thought Bee and Arcee-” Bulkhead quickly cut Miko off before she can continue.

“They had an important matter that they had to do so they couldn’t pick you guys up.” The bot chuckles nervously. He kinda wish someone else has gone to pick the kids up since he sucks at lying to them. Heck even Smokescreen would be better at this then he would.

Luckily they arrive at the base before any more questions can be ask. Bulkhead slows down his speed as they head through the tunnel. No one told him how long they need to get ready for the kids but he figures going slower can’t hurt right?

The main area, when Bulkhead pulls in, has a couple of new people standing around.

Bulkhead waited for the kids to get out before transforming. He told them that he didn’t want to be part of this, and they didn’t pressure him.

He spots the familiar holoforms as they stood with their counterparts.

Oliver Prime, Optimus Prime’s holoform, is standing over by the leader. The holoform has the same colours as Optimus himself, the red and blue, but has opted for black hair. Oliver is quite calm and collective unless someone bet against him or one of his friends get hurt, than you should run for the hills.

Next to him is Riley, Ratchet’s holoform. The smaller medic has his arms cross, silently looking the area over, but don’t let the scowl fool you, the holoform is actually nice when you get to know him. Riley is wearing a lab coat since everyone calls him a mad scientist so he started dressing like one.

“Whoa! Who are you guys?” Miko ask. Bulkhead was about to answer when Oliver cuts him off.

“I’m Oliver and this is Riley, we’re holoforms.”

Raf frowns, looking around at the other two. “What’s holoforms” he ask.

Riley scowls, uncross his arms. “holoforms are beings that co-exist with the beings of Cybertorn, using them to survive but also we work together when one can’t do a task another can fill in.”

“That’s cool but who are they?” ask Jack. The teen points out the last of the holoforms that are over where Bumblebee and Arcee are parked.

Bulkhead smiles lightly, knowing who they are. Scout, Bumblebee’s holoform, looks up at him and gives a wave. The holoform has taken a more relax style than the others, opting for hoodies than a uniform.

The other is Cindy, Arcee’s holoform. She’s wearing a more motor racing outfit and wearing her hair back in a ponytail. From Bulkhead understanding the racer isn’t someone you want to mess with.

“This is Scout-” Oliver points out the holoform that’s sitting on top of bumblebee’s roof, who gives the kids a wave. “And Cindy-” the racer gives a nod before returning back to her phone.

“Nice to meet you guys, I heard a lot from Bee about you lot” Scout said. “Did you say that they can ask us questions or whatever?”

One thing about Scout that Bulkhead knows of is that he tends to fall under the teenage state of living.

“Yes I did-” Before Oliver could finish the kids had went off to meet the holoforms. Miko notice that Bulkhead doesn’t have a holoform out so she went to talk to Riley.

**…**

“So why didn’t you guys tell us about holoforms until now?” ask Raf. Scout didn’t say anything, helping the kid up so he can sit next to the being.

“Don’t know, you should ask Oliver since he’s the boss around here.” Scout sighs.

“I only have one question.” Raf has been fiddling with his tablet, which he made a while ago, once he got up there.

“What is it?” Scout ask. He’s a little worried that Raf doesn’t actually likes him but calms a little when he held out the tablet to him.

“Do you want to play this new racing game I just got?”

Scout nods. “You’re so going down.”

“I like to see you try!”

…

Jack chuckles at the sight of Raf and Scout, who’s leaning side to side believing in the myth of leaning into the turns can make the turns easier or something.

“So you got any questions?” ask Cindy. The Holoform isn’t much like Arcee but Jack doesn’t mind her as much as he thought. Like how do you feel about your friend having another being living with you the whole time?

“How come you guys decide to meet us today? Why not earlier?”

Cindy shrugs, keeping her arms cross as she does so. “Oliver believed that you guys would freaked if we just showed up out of the blue and the fact that there was no real downtime to do something like this.”

Jack nods his head, understanding what Cindy might. He frown for a second before he held out his hand. Cindy raise an eyebrow, a little taken back.

“Hi, I’m Jack, it’s nice to meet you.”

Cindy chuckles and shakes Jack’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you Jack, I’m Cindy.”

…

“If you keep worrying you’ll need up with Lipa” Riley said while he works on some machine. Miko is watching from seat, not really allowed to help them other than grabbing a tool for Riley once in a while.

“No I won’t.”

“And how do you know?” ask Riley.

“Because Lipa is a myth.” Oliver shakes his head as he kept an eye on everything. “Plus you made sure your Medics knew that Lipa isn’t real.”

Riley shakes his head but before he could say anything else Miko spoke up. “What’s Lipa?”

“Lipa is like–” Oliver got cut off by Riley.

“It’s a medical myth that older Medics use to scare the younger Medics, I should know I used it a lot while training Medics.”

Miko nods her head before getting up and leaving the two to their arguing.

Bulkhead is sitting by himself watching everything. “Hey big guy, how come you didn’t join in the fun?”

“I just didn’t feel like it is all.”

Miko nods and took a seat next to him. “That’s fine, I frankly I can’t wait for the fun fill adventures we’ll have!”Bulkhead chuckles and agreed. Having the holoforms on board probably will make things easier, hopefully.


End file.
